Undidvided Season 1
by Doublej43
Summary: In the same universe of the blood gulch teams, two other squads are seeing the truth about their 'war'. This is based off the Rooster teeth Red vs Blue series. All characters are original and belong to me. Enjoy the series.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

Just Another Day

Present day ( season 11 of Red vs Blue ).

Narrator :

Since what is now being called "The Blood Gulch Events" many of these outposts of red and blue simulation soldiers have stopped fighting, and have been captured and transported out of their bases by the U.N.S.C., they were classified as non-criminal captives. These simulation soldiers are not enhanced like the freelancers. They now are real Spartans for the U.N.S.C. But some of these outposts are still in use, the soldiers there still fight, basically they do not know that their is no war, and that they were being used by the now dead director of project freelancer. This is the story of one of these outpost.

Small valley with a ravine running through it that is lifted up on a high cliff above an ocean. In the distance you can see other islands. It's about mid day. A small tower is in the center of the island, it is mostly destroyed and normally serves as cover for the two opposing sides. A soldier in stander blue armor and Mark VI stands on the top of the tower.

Hector ( over radio ):

Command do you read me? This is ravine outpost one. Is anyone there?

Then another solider in cobalt Mark VI armor ( both teams wear Mark VI armor, all of them ) walks up to the tower.

Dale :

Hey Hector! What are u doing up there!?

Hector :

Hey Dale, I'm trying to see if I can get ahold of Command, I'm seeing if the higher elevation could give me a signal boost!

Dale :

Well come down, your exposed to the reds from there! They could easily snipe you!

At the red base, a skillful sniper watches through the scope of her deadly weapon. A stander red solider stands next to her.

Ally :

I got two blues in range. Should I blow there brains out, because that's what I feel like doing right about now.

John :

They're not worth the ammo. You'll get your chance later. Were attacking them this evening. I know that we cant reach command, but they would probably want us to. Ally go and gather the others, tell them to meet me in the center of the base. Tell them were discussing our plans for attack. Ronald is out at the shooting range. Drew and Austin should be, umm, well, I guess they're out be the ravine. They're normally out there.

Ally :

Fine, why is Andrew and Austin out by the Ravine?

John :

I don't know, I think they normally go out there to talk in private. I don't know why.

Ally :

Whatever you say.

The blues are preforming there day to day things, unaware of the reds planning to attack. Hector and Dale are conversing with another blue, in Ice armor. There are three other blues, one is working on a gauss warthog. The other two are practicing their shooting.

Adam :

Hector, what were you doing on the tower?

Hector :

Since we cannot connect to command from here, I was seeing if my radio could pick up something up there. That higher elevation could suggest less static. So I went up there to see if I could make connection.

Adam and Dale :

And?

Hector :

Nothing but static.

Dale :

What happened to command? I mean I know as much about it as you guys do, but what do you think happened?

Hector:

Honestly I don't know. I mean one day we are always being monitored by them, then less, and less, then a few weeks ago nothing. Is that strange to you guys to?

Adam :

Yes, it is.

Hector :

What ever it is I don't like it. It's like command doesn't even exist anymore. And what's the point of us even having an outpost out here, in the middle of nowhere. On one side of the canyon is two mountains, and an ocean. On this side of the canyon is the same two mountains and the same ocean!

Adam :

I honestly don't even think there is a point. This is just one big island in the middle of some ocean on some planet. Sure I would be different if their were some sort of tactical advantage here, or of their were a mine or something important here, but no were just some outpost on some island on some planet.

Dale :

Hey does anyone even know the name of the planet?

Adam :

I remember when I got shipped out here they said the name, I think it started with an R. Rection maybe.

Dale :

No, no wait I think I know it. Is it rectum?

Adam and Hector stare at Dale for a moment.

Hector :

Umm, Dale, do you realize what you just said?

Dale :

Oh, wait, forget I even gave that as an answer.

Hector :

But back to what I was saying. What is the point in even having an outpost here if-

Hector is interrupted by a voice from the middle of the canyon.

John (over megaphone )

Hey blues! Today, well I think it's just safe to say that you guys can kiss my red a** plate! Reds, attack!

**Please give me feed back on the series, please follow and favorite, Moore should be on the way. **


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

A Broken Gauss

A standard warthog drives up from behind John, it's turret is firing at blue base. Austin is driving it, Drew is in the passenger seat firing a battle rifle, and Ronald is firing the turret. Then a mongoose drives up behind it, Ally is driving it.

Ally :

Get on!

John gets on the back of the mongoose and begins firing rockets at the blue base. At the blue base they all have taken cover inside except for Maddy and Adam, they are out on top of the base manning turrets. Inside the base Hector begins to give orders to his soldiers.

Alexis :

Sh*t, they couldn't have picked a better time to attack.

Hector :

What do you mean, we weren't doing anything but trying to connect to command and-

Alexis :

I was! I was trying repair the warthog. I was able to get the gauss cannon working, but I was just starting on the rest of the thing when they attacked. And it's behind the base, the thing is useless!

Hector :

Does it have all four wheels?

Alexis:

Yeah, that was one thing I was able to do before they attacked.

Hector :

I have an idea.

( outside the base )

John :

Hey Ally.

Ally :

What?

John :

I'm almost out of rockets, maybe I should drive for awhile. Unless I should use my DMR, to try and take one out?

Ally :

If we stop we probably get shot, just use your DMR and shot.

John :

Got it. ( Switches weapons )

( in the warthog with Ronald shouting things in the background such as "Suck my balls blues!" And "haha blue balls." while firing the turret )

click, click

Drew :

Well crap, I'm out of ammo. Austin, did u happen to bring any ammo for a battle rifle?

( Austin looks at Drew )

Austin :

No I didn't, I don't really like the battle rifle. I prefer the assault rifle. Didn't you bring a secondary gun.

Drew :

Yeah a pistol, but what I'm I supposed to do with a pistol from here.

Austin :

Shoot it at them, just like any other weapon.

Drew :

Austin, good sir, this is a pistol not a sniper rifle. Look, it won't do anything.

( Fires pistol)

bang

Adam ( from a distance ) :

Ow, I got hit in the arm! That really hurt! I can't use the turret anymore!

Drew :

Holy sh*t stain! Austin did you see that! I underestimated this thing! From now on I'm calling you pistolla.

Austin :

Really, pistolla.

Drew :

Don't you insult my pistolla of death.

( back at blue base )

Hector :

Push! Push! Push!

Alexis :

Hector! No one is giving birth here! We can do without that!

Hector :

Excuse me for trying to be a leader!

The gauss hog begins to roll.

Hector :

Finally! It's moving! Hey Jonas tell us when were good.

Jonas :

Define good.

Hector :

When you can get a clear shot at one of them!

Jonas :

Ok then, just a few more feet.

**Please leave a review. Please follow and favorite**.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Stalked By Aliens

_John : Red_

_Drew: Yellow_

_Ronald : Gold _

_Austin : Rust _

_Ally : Peach _

_Hector : Blue _

_Dale : Cobalt _

_Adam : Ice _

_Jonas : Cyan_

_Alexis : Violet _

_Maddy : Teal_

(Top of blue base )

Adam :

Ow! Hey what are you- Ow!

Maddy :

Oh, Stop your whining. It will feel so much better once I get the bleeding to slow up.

Adam :

That doesn't help!

Maddy :

What do you want from me, I'm a medic, not a miracle worker.

Adam :

Well can you work any faster! Ow!

Maddy :

Not with you complaining like this! Now stop, and take it like a real man.

Adam :

Ok. But how long do you think it will-

Maddy :

Adam!

( beside blue base )

Hector :

Ok, Jonas how much further now?

Jonas :

One more push should do it. The cannon is charged and ready to fire.

Hector :

Thank god!

The blues give one more push and the gauss hog rolls out into the fight. Jonas begins firing at Ally and John.

John :

Ally, can this thing o any faster!

Ally :

No! This is its top speed!

John ( over radio ) :

Hey Drew! Get that turret firing at that gauss cannon!

Drew :

I'm on it sir!

Drew turns to Ronald.

Drew :

Hey Ronald! Ronald!

Ronald :

What!?

Drew :

Try and take out that gauss cannon before it takes out John and Ally!

Ronald :

Ok!

Ronald turns toward the gauss cannon and fires at it.

Ronald :

click, click

Great I think something is jamming it.

Drew :

I got an idea.

Austin :

Great, remember last time you had an idea!

Drew :

Ok, the tank getting stuck in the ravine and falling killing Markus was not my fault. Someone should have moved those mines that exploded caused him to swerve into the ravine.

Austin :

Drew, you put the mines there!

Drew :

Whatever, that was in the past. A few weeks ago, before we lost contact with command, a box of weird looking grenades came in with that last shipment of weapons. I have one, I'm gonna throw it at the gauss hog and see what happens.

Austin :

That's a terrible idea! We haven't tested the grenades yet, who knows what they could do. They could give it a power boost, or cause everything in a certain radius to implode!

Drew :

Or they could just blow up the cannon. Ether way drive away really fast.

Austin drives closer to the gauss hog to give Drew a better chance of throwing the grenade closer.

Drew :

Here goes nothin.

Drew throws the grenade at the gauss hog. It lands on Jonas's foot and it sticks. ( the grenade is a plasma grenade )

Jonas :

What the? It's... It's stuck to my foot! I can't get it off! Someone help m-

boom

The grenade explodes and destroys the cannon.

Jonas ( in pain ) :

Son of a b*tch

Hector :

Son of a b*tch

Drew :

Son of a b*tch

An Elite in storm armor watches the explosion in the distance, through the scope of a carbine. Many other covenant solders are around. They have set up a camp near the ravine.

Storm elite :

[ Stupid shinoes. ]

He then walks to one of the Ultras at the camp

Storm elite :

[ These shinoes that we have been observing over these past few days are idiots! They fight blindly with no honor! They are not coordinated attacks either, they just fight to fight it seems! ]

Ultra elite :

[ Do not get excited brother! The humans will get what is coming to them. For we will be attacking when the sun rises early tomorrow. Go spread the word to all our brothers here. ]

The storm elite runs to a mixed group of covenant aliens.

Ultra elite :

[ Stupid shinoes. ]


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

They're coming

( Blue base immediately after the explosion )

Alexis :

D*mmit! I just fixed that cannon!

Hector :

Calm down Alexis, well find another way to win.

Dale :

Actually, we don't have to. I think the reds are falling back.

Jonas ( in pain laying on the ground ) :

Thanks for your concern guys, but really I'm not in any pain at all. It was just an explosion!

Hector :

Oh! Sorry Jonas!

The three help Jonas off the ground and carry him into the base. They take him to the med bay and stand him In a machine that begins to strip him of his armor. Then maddy walks in with Adam following her.

Adam :

Maddy, are you sure this wound is nothing to worry about?

Maddy :

For the last time Adam, you will be fine! I would hardly call it a wound, your armor is so thick it stop it from going to deep in your skin. It just went a few centimeters, just enough for it to bleed a little. So stop your whining and suck it up!

Adam leaves the room along with Alexis and Dale. Maddy and Hector then moves Jonas to a berth and begin to attach different types of machines to his arms and legs.

Maddy:

His lower body is burnt pretty badly, and I'll have to stitch up those cuts. I should have him back on his by tomorrow morning if I work through the night. He'll be walking with a lot of pain, but I have some medication that should help him with that.

Hector :

Got it. I'll let you work now. I'm going to go change out of my armor and go to bed, tell me in the morning how Jonas is doing.

Maddy :

Yes sir. Good night Hector.

Hector :

Good night Maddy, see you in the morning.

Hector exits the med bay.

( Red base, later in the night, about two hours before the sun rises on that planet. )

Drew stands on top of red base staring at the stars. Ally walks up behind drew, both of them are armor-less. Drew is a tall, blonde hair, male with bright blue eyes. Ally is a female, average hight, dark red hair with brown roots, and has dark blue eyes. They are each wearing a grey shirt and black pants.

Ally :

Drew, what are you doing out here?

Drew is startled by Ally's question. He jumps and turns around to face here.

Drew :

Oh hey, I am just having a ruff night. I couldn't sleep. So I came out here, I don't know why but I have this feeling. This feeling like, like something bad is going to happen.

Ally walks over to Drew, grabs him by the arm and leads him to the edge of the base. She sits down on the edge. Then she pats the ground next to her. Drew gives a confused look.

Ally :

Drew, sit down.

He sits down next to ally.

Ally :

Drew, my mom always used to that after every rain, a rainbow will appear. So if something bad does happen to us, there will be help, there will be peace.

Drew :

Your logic seems valid. Why did your mom have to tell you that?

Ally :

When I was a kid we were on a planet that was in a middle of a war. It was with some aliens. The city we lived in was a major strong hold for the humans. The aliens normally tried to attack and break through the defenses. I worried about it a lot. She told it to me to calm me down.

Drew :

Hum, I never knew that about you.

Ally :

Well you know now.

Drew :

Well, I'm going back to bed. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room.

They both walk back inside the base. The whole time they were being watched by Storm Elite. He signals for four ghosts, two Wraiths, and three shadow to pass him. A Ultra Elite stands next to him giving orders to the pilots of two covenant phantoms.

Ultra Elite :

[ Brothers! Keep on stand by. We do not expect a fight of great proportions, but if I signal you than we need you to bring the rest of the units. ]

He then turns to the Storm Elite

Ultra Elite :

[ We may finally get riddance of the demons on this planet. At least these ones. Even though the Didact may be gone, their is still resources and technology that we can use. ]

Storm Elite :

[ These shiznoes will be obliterated soon. Very soon. ]


End file.
